grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 11.1: Kounat Forest
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Kounat Forest Description "Your movements are too big." Dialogue Kyle: Huh? Kyle: Uh, where am I? Elesis: What do you mean? This is Kounat Forest. Kyle: Kounat? Where's that? Elesis: You, are you not a child from here? Elesis: Did you hurt your head? Kyle: What are you saying? I'm perfectly normal! Kyle: Also why is everyone always worried about my head? Elesis: I felt some kind of time distortion, so I just wanted to be sure... Kyle: T, time distortion? Elesis: Looks like monsters. Elesis: Stay back. It will be dangerous. Kyle: Don't worry. I use a sword too! Elesis: (It looks like a very sloppy Critical X...) Kyle: Did you see? I'm more than enough to handle this! Elesis: Your movements are too big. Elesis: Close the distance with your feet and try to move the sword as concisely as possible. Kyle: What does that mean? Elesis: Sorry for giving you advice all of a sudden, but it would be best if you practiced more. Elesis: It was just slightly bothering me. Elesis: Since it looks like I don't need to escort you, I'll be leaving first. Elesis: I'm pretty sure the time distortion was somewhere around here. Elesis: Where could everyone be? Kyle: What? She disappeared suddenly... Kyle: Close the distance with my feet and move the sword as concisely as possible... Kyle: She was pretty cool! Kounat Forest Description "Where is everyone?" Dialogue Kyle: Now that I think about it, where is everyone? Kyle: Try to find everyone every single time we go somewhere... Kyle: I'll have to ask Mari to develop a device that will allow us to find each other. Kyle: Oh! What cute animals. Kyle: I really want to take one home with me. Kyle: Ahhhhh.... They are pure monsters! Kyle: Forget I ever said anything about wanting to take one home! ---- ???: Fireball! Kyle: Hm! This voice? Kyle: I knew it! It's Cindy! Cindy: Kyle! Cindy: It's good that you found me so quickly. Kyle: Heh, I see you encountered monsters and ended up in danger. Kyle: Do not worry! The great sword saint Kyle is coming to the rescue. Cindy: What are you talking about? I've already defeated over half of them... Cindy: Are you sure you didn't run head first into them thinking they were cute and instead got yourself into trouble? Kyle: Th, there's no way that could have happened! Kyle: Okay, let's take them down together! ---- Cindy: By the looks of it, it seems there is something wrong with the whole forest. Kyle: Hm, true. There aren't that many forests where the monsters are wildly running around. Cindy: Rather, I don't think the monsters here are normally this ferocious. Cindy: It's like they're reacting to some amazing being's magic power. The mana in the forest is going crazy. Kyle: Really? I am getting goosebumps, but... Kyle: I'm surprised that you know something like that. Cindy: Of course I would know. Since I'm a magician, I'm sensitive to mana. Cindy: Let's quickly find the others. I think it will be dangerous with just the two of us. Kyle: An amazing being... Kyle: Don't know what it is, but I can't wait to find out! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story